


Voodoo

by sketchai (sketchymurr)



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchymurr/pseuds/sketchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daja tells Briar all about his bad voodoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voodoo

**Author's Note:**

> A/U- Modern day, reality

“Briar, you’ve got bad voodoo. Like me.” She was so serious, her brown eyes intense and her hand gripping the walking staff that was one of the few things from her real family, that Briar had to feel a little panicked. Daja knew about these things. Even Tris and Sandry, who were silly girls in their own way, heeded her words in matters about things like this.

“What do you mean, bad voodoo?”

Daja shrugged, and pointed at him. “Be careful. That’s all that can be done at this point.” Watching Briar leave, Daja frowned. How else was she supposed to warn him about life? She knew as well as her foster-siblings and parents that Briar didn’t take things seriously enough. One day, it would catch up to him.

Daja just hoped they’d all be around to help piece him back together.


End file.
